


Good For Her

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Riding Crops, Spanking, Sub!Dean, nerdy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean might always be tough and hard on the outside but for her, he’s always a good boy.





	Good For Her

“Dean, do you know what this is?” She asked, holding up the item in question for him to take a closer look.

“Um..a-a..”  
  
“A what, Dean? Use your words!” She chuckled, pointing the thing to his face and putting it under his chin, tilting his pretty face up to look at her. He was too adorable in his “nerd” gear, with his glasses, short sleeved button down and khakis.

“A..riding crop?” He asked shyly but clearly excited. His hands were sweaty, his tongue was dry and he was close to hyperventilating.

“That’s right, Dean.” She smiled and his eyes beamed with pride.

“Now, next question.” She twisted and twirled the crop in her hands and put it to her lips, tongue darting out to lick at it. Dean’s eyes followed her every move behind his thick black frames.

“Do you want me to use it on you?” She walked around until she was standing behind him, and ran her hands along his shoulder, down to his chest. “Would you like that?”  
  
Dean swallowed hard, before mustering  up the courage to answer her. “I..uh..”  
  
“Say it again?” She hit the back of his chair with the crop, making his body jerk up.

“Yes. Fuck! I- I … yes! Please!” He yelled out, too loudly. The excitement was overwhelming and the thought that he may die from too much adrenaline rush through his veins, coursed through his brain.

“Hush, Dean. Let’s get you out of this first, shall we?” Her breath was hot against his ear, and the feel of it, went right to his cock.

She expertly untied the knot of his tie, while she sucked on his earlobe and his legs began to tremble. Without a care, she yanked his shirt apart, sending the buttons flying around the room. Dean sighed, it was the only short sleeved dress shirt he had, but he did not care about details while she sucked and licked at his neck, making him forget his own name.

Dragging the shirt along his arms, she let it drop to the floor.

“Get up.” She commanded and before he even got out of the chair, her hands were on his belt buckle, unfastening them in a hurry.

Dean’s dick twitched against the fabric of his tan slacks as she ran her hands along the zipper, pulling them down a bit too slowly for his liking.  
She let him step out of them and he kicked the pants into a corner. Before he could blink, her hands disappeared under the waistband of his boxer briefs and gripped firmly around his dick.

“Ah..” Dean bit down on his bottom lip, his hips jerking back a little, bumping into her, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Mmh.. so hard already, baby.” She was still standing behind him and she had her killer heels on but she still needed to stand on her tiptoes to be on the same level as his head and when she brushed her thumb across his slit; Dean whimpered “Fuck” as he thrusts himself into her grip.

She chuckled, letting go of his dick and he moaned at the loss of her warm hand. She slipped his boxers down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles before she walked around to face him.

She stood in front of him now in all her glory. “Take off your glasses, baby. Put them on table.”

He did what he was told and stood back, waiting for instructions.

“On the chair, Dean. I want to see your cute ass.” The words left her mouth like a promise and Dean couldn’t say no to that, even if he wanted to. He knelt on the chair, his hands resting on the back of it.

“Bend over, ass up high. Lemme see.” She ordered and he bent down a little more and arched his back, sticking his ass out, presenting it to her like an invitation.

She rubbed along his globes with one hand and he could feel the cold leathery texture of the tip of the crop on his other ass cheek, drawing circles.

“You like that, don’t you?” She teased, whipping the crop through air and it hissed behind him, making Dean flinch.

If he said didn’t love it, he’d be lying, therefore, he called out. “Yes!”

She chuckled low, before she swung the crop, hitting his right ass cheek and Dean felt the sting travelling through his body, hitting his heart and making it jump. “Ah!” He winced, trying not to cry out.

“I love it too.” She said, rubbing her warm palm against the cheek, soothing the pain.

Before Dean could catch a breath and let his heartbeat return to its normal state, another blow hit his left ass cheek, making him arch his back and this time, he bit down on his plump bottom lip.

“Good boy.” She praised, stroking the cheek that just got struck. “You should see your ass, Dean. So pretty. So raw from the two blows. God, I could just eat you up.” She bent down and kisses one of his ass cheeks before driving her teeth into the flesh and Dean whimpered again faintly.

After another four blows to each cheek, Dean’s ass burned like fire; it felt like she’d broken the skin. Sitting was going hurt like a son of a bitch but frankly, he didn’t care. All he could think of, was his leaking cock that slapped against his stomach with each blow and he fucking needs to cum right about now.

“I marked you up really good, baby.” She observed proudly and Dean beamed, knowing that he will wear the mark with pride.

She dropped the crop to the floor and Dean didn’t dare to move. And when both her hands stroked along his ass cheeks, he winced at the pain.

She spread him open, exposing his hole and Dean couldn’t help but wriggle his ass because she was breathing down his crack which made all the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Want me to make you feel good, baby?” She asked and Dean didn’t dare to say that it was actually a stupid question because who doesn’t?

“Please.” He mumbled and then he tilts his head back, looking over his shoulder and he saw her staring at him, her face inches from his ass as she held them spread, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“What do you want me to do, Dean?” She asked again, grinning.

“Uh.. this.”

“Be a big boy. If you want something, tell me.”

Dean was gnawing on his lips.

“I won’t do it if you don’t say it, Dean.” She blew some cool air against his hole and then Dean bit down on his lips, drawing blood, the iron taste in his mouth, overwhelming. “It would be a shame if you don’t say it because that hole needs some loving. It’s so pink and beautiful and I bet it tastes fantastic.”

“I want.. I- I want you to lick my ass. Please!” His breathing got heavier and he was panting when the words left his mouth. The visual she painted made his cock even harder, if it were possible.

“Good boy.” She praised him again and it went straight to his heart causing it to glow with pride.

She didn’t waste any time, diving right in, her nose buried in his crack as she sealed her lips around his hole, sucking and toying it with her warm, wet tongue.

As her tongue moved down to stroke the sensitive skin of his balls and back up to his rim, Dean bit down on the inside of his mouth, barely holding in his cries. His knuckles were white as he gripped the chair.

She feasted on him, letting out moans and praises, as if it was the best thing she’d ever had and the vibrations went straight to his cock; Dean knew that if he could touch it, he’d cum. Dean did not want to cum, knowing that he’s not allowed to and disappointing her was unthinkable.

She came up for air, gently pushing in a finger and Dean could do nothing than grunt out his pleasure. “Oh god, Dean, I love your ass. It’s so tight. I would love to fuck it but not today. Maybe some other time, would you like that?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Good boy.” She praised lovingly, pulling out her finger, taking a last lick at his puckered hole.

“I really want to spend more time on these bad boys but I’m so horny and I want you to fuck me.” She urged, kissing his ass.

Dean wished that she would never stop but the prospect of fucking her had him groaning as she stood up.

“Turn around and sit.” Y/N commanded. He winced a little when he sat on his sore ass.

His dick was leaking like crazy and she grinned when she saw it. The tip was almost purple from the amount of blood flowing there and Dean was surprised he hadn’t passed out yet.

“Aww look at you!” Her fingers gripped tightly around his dick, making him jerk as she squeezed it up from the base along his shaft, milking out the pre-cum which was oozing from his slit. “So fucking ready for me, aren’t ya?”

 _Fuck, yes, he is._  “Y-yes.” He managed to stutter out.

“Bet I could make you cum just from stroking you. Right, baby?” She twirled her tongue around the tip and sucked at his leaking cock as she fondled it.

He was so damn close and when he looked at her through heavy lidded eyes, she smirked.

“Too bad you can’t huh?” She let go of his throbbing cock, slapping it once, twice, while she held at the base with her other hand, making him wince and squirm in his chair. “No, you won’t. Because you’re a good boy. So good for me, Dean.”

Her hand let go off his dick, making him whimper at the loss but soon his breath hitched at the back of his throat.

She grabbed his balls and squeezed them, driving all the air out of his lungs and he squeezed his eyes shut in agonizing pleasure. It was pain but a good kind.

“So swollen, Dean. Heavy and full.” She snickered, tugging and squeezing at them. “Bet your load’s going to fill me up real good. I’ll be feeling so full. I’ll have your cum dripping out of me for days.”

Dean closed his eyes, imagining her words and if that ain’t making him harder.

“Oh yeah, you’ll love that. I’ll be sitting in a diner, two days from now, Dean, and it’ll be so uncomfortable because your cum will drip out from me. Thick and slick cum that trickle down my thighs.”

Shit, Dean could cum from that talk alone.

“I’ll place my hand on my pussy, slick them up with the cum, making myself so wet in the process and then I’ll put the finger in my mouth, licking your taste from them and thinking about you.”

She straddled his hips, not quite settling down, her hands hooking themselves around his neck.

“Do you want to know how you taste?” She asked but she didn’t wait for the answer, her lips molded to Dean’s, her tongue invading his mouth.

The tasty mixture of his blood, his ass and pre-cum made him crave for more.  _How fucked up was he? Well, it was not the worst he’d ever done, was it?_  And besides, she enjoyed it as much as he did, moaning into his mouth as he gripped at her ass, massaging and kneading the round globes in his big hands.

She squeezed her hand between them as she stroked his cock, making him groan into her open mouth and when she lined it along her entrance, Dean stopped breathing for a moment.

She slowly let herself sink down on his cock and Dean couldn’t wait. He had been anticipating it so much, he buckled up, driving up into her as she sank down and Dean thought that he would get scolded but she just laughed it off.

“Eager, aren’t ya?”

“Fuck, yes.”

His breath hitched in the back of his throat as she bounced on him and then she leaned back, arching her back and pushing her tits into his face.

Dean sucked the offered nipples into his mouth, licking and biting down on them as she rocked on top of him.

His ass was so sore and it hurt like hell but he couldn’t help it. He had to meet her halfway, thrusting his hips up, flesh slapping together; he flinched every time his ass hit the chair.

“So good for me, Dean.” She panted heavily, dragging her hands down his chest and then her fingers found his nipples, pinching and twisting them. Dean arched up and drove into her deeper than before and then she clamped her inner walls, driving him insane.

“Fuck, please,” he muttered under his breath, so close to blowing, “Y/N, please, let me come. Please!”

“No!” She slapped him across the face, holding and squeezing his cheeks in between her small hands as she made him look at her. “First me, then you.”

Dean wanted it too. He wanted her to cum first. So bad. But he’s so fucking close. His toes curled up and his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips.

“Make me cum, Dean.” She said, her hand taking his wrist and placed his fingers on her clit as she leaned back a little.

His thumb found her nub and was rubbing against it frantically. Dean doesn’t know anymore, doesn’t have the power to control himself because all he saw was the bliss that waited for him over the edge.

“Not so hard. Softer, you don’t want to start a fire down there, do you?” Her light chuckle made him look at her and then her voice registered in his brain. His eyes were heavy lidded and he thought that he’s seeing double as he tried to still his hand and rub softer against her wet, swollen clit.

“Ah..that’s good. Oh yes, just like that, baby.”

It was hard to concentrate and keep in hands on her when she’s bouncing on him so good and then she locked her legs around his thighs as he was sheathed inside of her to the hilt and just ground on him, making him hit the deepest part of her pussy and Dean had to squeeze his thumb in between them.

Sweat started to drip down his body and his breathing got ragged but then, her inner walls locked around him and heaven couldn’t be any better. 

She thrashed above him and then her hand grabbed his wrist, guiding him from her bud, too sensitive for his touch now. She began to rock lazily on his cock and Dean didn’t really mind the decreasing of pace because he was so fucking ready and loaded.

Both his hands gripped her thighs, holding her down so he could buck up a bit as she ground down on him, rolling against his pelvis. She threw her head back as her eyes closed, her pussy squeezing him tightly; Dean knew she was coming. When she came down from her high she looked at him, beaming with afterglow her face, flushed a pretty shade of pink.

“Do you want to cum now, Dean?”

He held himself back from rolling his eyes at her because he’s so fucking close, he was shaking.

“Cum in me Dean. Can you do that? Cum in me and then you can lick me clean? Sounds nice, doesn’t it?” She practically purred in his ears and fuck, yes, he wanted all of that.

He nodded, his gaze fixed on her eyes and he bit down his lower lip because he wanted to blow so bad.

“Then cum, Dean. Do it. Fill me up, baby.” Her mouth found his throat, sucking at it while he trembled beneath her, thrusting his hips up and squeezing his eyes shut as a low growl left his lips. He was sure that she’ll leave another mark on him, he even welcomes it, because he’s all hers.


End file.
